mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Pharaoh Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Pharaoh Man's Stage takes place in and around a giant Egyptian pyramid in the middle of the night time desert. Outside of the pyramid is a series of platforms in a sea of quicksand. Unlike the quicksand in Pharaoh Man's stage in Mega Man 4, this sand simply slows down the player instead of swallowing them. However, it still is difficult to dodge slow weapons with limited range like Flame Blast and Drill Bomb, both found outside the pyramid, in the sand. Staying on solid ground is a must! Inside the pyramid is a mazelike series of tunnels and hallways giving stealthy players a better opportunity to sneak up on unsuspecting players. It helps that most of the weapons in the level's interior are designed for ambushing! This mix of the outside portion's chasedown gameplay and the inside area's surprise tactics makes Pharaoh Man's level one of the most unique in the game. Layout Exterior The exterior platforms of Pharaoh Man's Stage are arranged in perfect lines all around the pyramid. Especially large platforms holding Drill Bomb or Ice Wave mark the entrances to the pyramid at the four cardinal directions. At the corners however, the platforms rise into tall towers that support Flame Blast or Wild Coil. A W-Tank can be found behind all four of these structures. The other way to stay of the sand in Pharaoh Man's Stage is to walk around the edge of the pyramid structure itself. An Item can be found at all four corners of the pyramid. From the northwestern corner clockwise, they are the Bass Buster, E-Tank, Proto Buster and Tango Roll. Two pickups can also be found on the higher tier of the pyramid's exterior accessible via Item-1. Super Adaptor is found above the southern entrance and Time Slow peers over the edge of the northern entrance. Interior The inside of Pharaoh Man's pyramid is much more confusing than its exterior. It is rich in Weapons, but is difficult to navigate effectively. From the southern entrance, Knight Crush and Flash Stopper are visible on high ledges. Star Crash and Yamato Spear are both found to the left, the former on a higher ledge and the latter down some stairs in a pit of sand. Directly below the starting platform, you can pick up Item-1. Another Knight Crush and Dive Missile are located on opposite ledge flanking the northern entrance to the pyramid. Next to the staircase to your left, there is another Item-1 pickup. A nearby stairwell leads to another Yamato Spear as well. To the left, you can pick up Magnet Missile on a high ledge or the Danger Wrap below. Finally, the Pharaoh Shot rests in the exact center of the pyramid. Strategy Pharaoh Man's stage presents two distinct courses of action for victory. You can cruise the exterior of the level, preferably on the pyramid itself and snipe at players stuck in the sand with any of the weapons found outside. The pharaoh shot from the interior can also make a nice sniping weapon however. Just try not to fall off! If you do, you can take a shortcut back to the pyramid's edge by jumping from the tall platforms. If you see any others employing this tactic, take them down with homing missiles. In the interior of the pyramid, Knight Crush works well for shooting around corners. Don't underestimate the power of wild coil here either! A particularly devastating strategy is to use Flash Stopper or Time Slow on an unseen foe behind a corner or below your ledge and go to town with Star Crash! Modifications V1 to V2 Replaced Hyper Bomb with Wild Coil. Category:Mega Man 4 Category:Stages